Waves of Emotions
by Rymelgirl55
Summary: What happens when Rei gets into an argument with Tala that includes Kai. Will Kai help or let Tala win. but what exactly did Rei say to Tala? Summary isn't good but story is way better i promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is Mika, my first fic ever, so please be nice. I love beyblade it's always been my fav show and since it is I decided to make a fic. Yes there is yaoi KaixRei because they so love eachother no matter how many times they deny it. Oh and I do like to alternate the personalities into different thingsd for my stories so lots of OOC ppl. So anyway yea it's a chapter story and if you like it I will continue or remove it. Btw I do update regularly even with school. So that's it, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot some personalities you can guess which one though**

**Waves of Emotions**

** I sigh again,'Kai will kill me for sure this time.' Kai has always said hated me and I have always said the same. No one ever wants to be in a room with both of us. I sag my shoulders walking into the dojo's gate. I see Gramps and wave in greeting. Taking time to plan out what I'm going to say to Kai I slow my pace. By the time I reach the backyard where the others are I have come to a conclusion of what to say. I walk up to Kai,bow my head and squeak out a small, "Kill me now." just loud enough for him to hear. He stiffens a little because of surprise of my request or being so close, I don't know. His dark red eyes open up to look at me with guarded emotions. "What the hell did you do now, Kon?" I cringe, I can't hear Ty and Maxie's blades in the dish anymore along with Kenny's constant typing. "Hey Rei, you're lookin' kinda pale. You okay there buddy?" I thank Max silently in my mind for making me not answer Kai's question. "Yea, now that I look at ya, Maxie is right. What happened?" Tyson slowly descends toward me Max in tow. I know Kenny is listening too, because his typing is slower.**

** "Kon." I hear a my name in a deadly whisper from behind me. I turn to find a fully attentive, and oh so pissed Kai trying to clare burn holes into my body. I step back in-between the boys when the blonde speaks up, "Now, now, Kai. I'm sure he has a very good reason for whatever he did that he hasn't said yet. Right?" he looks to me for reassurance and I nod wincing slightly at the thought of Kai's reaction to what I was going to say. **

** After a moment of silence Tyson is about to say something when Hilary comes squealing and beaming into the yard like a crazed fangirl babbling about something no one could understand. I pale instantly when I realiz what she is taking about. "Hilary!" I grab her, putting my hand over her mouth as she gives me a confused look. Her eyes widen when she realizes I haven't told them. I nod to her then let her go. She looks from me to Kai, back and forth a few times before getting an evil, sadistic, smile. "Kai Rei-Rei didn't tell you what happened with Tala at school today did he?" he glares at me as he spoke, "No he didn't. Care to enlighten me?" she looks to me as I nod getting behind Max and Tyson for protection. "Well, he was in another argument with Tala about something 'till it escalated to involve you," she pauses seeing his eyes alight with curiosity and interest, "About who you care about more when Rei said he was your **_**boyfriend. **_**Oh and did I mention Tala is coming over here Saturday with his lackey's to stay the night and make sure he's not lying about you two." I start to shake visibly behind the boys. Kai is still, he doesn't show emotions I could see, then suddenly a smile breaks onto his face one that scares me beyond anything he's done before. He walks up to me pushing Ty and Maxie out of the way. I'm frozen in too much fear to move, let alone escape. "I'll help you this once in return you are to do anything I want, my slave for an entire month." he says making a decision. I let out the breath I'd been holding. I nod about to shake his hand when Kenny puts a piece of paper between us, "It's a contract so neither of you try to bend anything to their will. It just states the agreement that Kai has to act like your boyfriend not just say it, and Rei has to be the slave for an entire 30 days." I take the pen and sign my signature. Kai does the same. Tyson and Max relax glad that the fight that usually ensues with Kai around me or vise-versa wasn't going to happen. Kai steps closer to me,lifts my head up gently with his hand. I look into his eyes as he moves closer to me, I feel his lips brushing against mine and ****I loose my senses forgetting to breathe. I pull away slightly needing to regain oxygen, "Well now Rei, I am yours and you are officially **_**my kitten.**_** So enjoy it while you can." he walked off into the dojo after the boys. I looked to Hilary feeling the burn of tears threatening to fall. She smiles sadly, wrapping her arms around me, I cry into her shoulder. She tightens her grip whispering, "It's okay Rei-Rei, I know it hurts to be around Kai. But it will be over in 3 days." I look at her a little then say, "That's what I'm afraid of."**

**so there is chappie one, read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey i'm back! Well I didn't realize the last chappie was really short so i'mma try n make this one longer. Oh and sorry in this story everyone has a different history and different personalities. Kai and Rei hate each other because they always argue and fight. Other things will be explained throughout the story. Oh and special thanx to black wolf-kot who reviewed. **

**WARNING: this chapter contains yaoi**

**'What am I going to do?' I have been thinking this all day long having spent the last two days practicing with Kai about being a couple. Though not without relentless fighting between us. I haven't seen Kai all morning and Tala is breathing down my neck about where my **_**"boyfriend"**_** is. It's lunch and I'm sitting with Kenny, Ty, Max, Tala (groupies), and I just heard my phone go off.**

**I take out my phone ignoring Tala for the moment. It's Kai and he's calling me? Weird. I press the green button,**

"**Hello?"**

"_**Hey babe. I'm on my way to the school, had to pick something up for you."**_

**I'm shocked to say the least that Kai had actually called me that and I can feel me blushing. "Okay baby, I'll see you when you get here."**

"_**Cute. I can tell you're blushing. See you in a few, love you kitten."**_

"**I love you too. Bye."**

"_**Bye"**_

**I hang up a little confused, it isn't until Tala nudges me that I snap back to reality, "Rei who was that?" I smile, "Oh that was Kai he was just saying he's late because he got me something. He is such a sweet **_**boyfriend, **_**don't you think?" I could see him smile slightly, before he nodded turning to his groupies. I look to the guys and they haven't noticed anything, too absorbed in their conversation.**

**I look up from thinking about what Kai got me when the room went silent and everyone staring at the door. It's Kai holding a baby blue box, a sapphire blue rose, and is making his way towards me. He flashes me a smile then pulls me up kissing me with tongue before handing the items to me. "Happy birthday, kitten." I stare at him before reality kicks in, I hug him tightly with a fake smile plastered on my face, "Aww. Thank you baby, you remembered." He chuckles lightly and takes my hand sitting down. I just barely catch Tala's wink as he gets up, his little gossip group with him. **

**Kai catches my attention when I feel a kiss on my neck and him whispering in my ear, "You owe me big time Rei, I plan to work you really hard as my slave for the next month." he bit down rather hard after that then turned to Bryan (his best friend) and started talking about him coming over tomorrow to help deal with me. Kai had told him our charade knowing he wouldn't talk about it.**

**I hear my phone again, taking a quick glance at it, my eyes widen slightly. I turn to the guys mutter an excuse, I noticed Kai didn't hear so I get up. Moving next to him I lean down, "Hey baby, I got some stuff to do I see you later." I kiss him quickly after he nods, "Love you, kitten." I force another smile, "Love you too."**

**As soon as I'm out of the door I run across the school into the four story building, swerving in and out of hallways and students till I reach my destination. I lean against the door, regaining my breath before opening the door. I close it behind me then lock it, "It took you long enough, I was beginning to think you didn't want to see me." It sounds cold and distant, but I know this is kind and loving compared to normal. I smile sadly, "I don't know what to do anymore, Nii-san. I love Kai, but he doesn't love me." He face softens as he opens his arms for me. I hug him as once again I feel the warm liquid of tears fall from my eyes. "Don't worry Rei by the end of Saturday he'll be in love with you. I'll make sure of it." I relax a little, as he soothes me with kind and gentle murmurings.**

**So? That's chappie 2. I made this slightly longer but not much i'll try to improve as the story unfolds. Who can guess who Rei is with? Ten points to whoever guesses and fifty to who gets it right. Well that's it. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey i'm back. I am making this longer than the last two. Idk how many chapters left but probably like 3 or 4. Also I'm starting another story after this. Special thanx to black wolf-kot who reviewed n for your guess. Well that's it.**

**I am agitated. I have the need to strangle and maim Kai at the moment. Why? Because he is currently drinking **_**MY**_** milk and eating **_**MY**_** food. Now I know what you're thinking, so it's just milk and peanut butter cookies, get some more. But there is a tiny little problem with that, THERE IS NONE. That is right, Kai is eating the last of my cookies and milk. It's morning I'm a neko-jin and have been robbed of my morning delights. Of course no one seems to notice the silently fuming neko-jin next to Kai at the dining room table, they're just stuffing their faces, bastards.**

**I look up to the door when I hear pounding and a certain blue eyed, red head's voice, "REI! I'M HERE! OPEN UP!" I sigh tugging Kai up with me, heading to the door. When he looks puzzled I motion to the door and realization kicks in his thick head. As I open the door his arms wrap around me lovingly, I force a smile as I feel an all too familiar pain wrap around my heart. Tala looks at us with a frown and narrowed eyes, "Bout time you opened up." I smile slightly, "Nice to see you too Tala." I shuffle with Kai to the side to let him in.**

**We all walk to the kitchen Kai hand in hand with me and Tala looking at Kai with daggers. I chuckle lightly which makes them look at me, I blush furiously then mutter a quick 'nothing' before entering the kitchen first. All eyes fall on us, "So our day begins." I hear Kai whisper. Tyson, Max, and Kenny greet Tala as he sits down in between Max and I. I stand up as the room grows an awkward silence and suggest we go to the living room for a game. They all agree, leaving.**

**They all find a place to sit, but me. I lean against the wall as the others decide on a game. Tyson, Max and Kenny are on the black couch arguing on what game to play, Tala is flicking through channels on the red chair, and Kai is in the big black recliner. I leave to the kitchen when my phone goes off, I open the text:**

_**RE: Nii-san**_

_**Hey, where are you?**_

**I sigh slightly, texting back:**

_**RE: Rei**_

_**I'm in the kitchen why?**_

**I set down my phone on the counter, opening the cupboard and pulling out a glass. I swiftly move to the fridge when the doorbell goes off. We have a doorbell? Why didn't I know that? I'm a dolt sometimes. The sound of the door opening makes me walk out, I see Kai letting Bryan in and go back to the kitchen to finish my task. I hear a noise, looking around I realize it's my phone. I berate my stupidity then open my text:**

_**RE: Nii-san**_

_**I need to talk to you go up to your room NOW.**_

**I drink my juice before replying:**

_**RE: Rei**_

_**Alright I'm on my way up. Don't break anything before I get up there. Or at all for that matter.**_

**I run into the living room and see everyone is occupied, Ty, Max, and Kenny are playing the PS3, while Bryan and Kai are nowhere to be seen. Probably out back blading. Well now walk the walk upstairs to my doom. I sigh as I think of the yelling that will ensue between I and Nii-san. I walk extra slow up the stairs trying to delay my doom with Nii-san. I reach the top of the stairs, and walk to the room on the right at the end of the hall.**

**I closed my eyes, taking a breath, I put my hand on the door-nob. 'Damn I keep hesitating! Come on Rei! He'll never hurt you he's you're Nii-san.' I smile a little thinking of the things that Nii-san and I have been through. Not once has he left me before, why would he now? Reassured and happy to have someone to help me I turn the nob, walking I close the door behind me locking it.**

**I hold in my giggles when I look up. Nii-san is pacing back and forth muttering curses and pulling at his hair. "Nii-san, you'll ruin your hair like that. You'll be pissed later if it is." I laugh a little as he looks at me just noticing I was here. He cracks a smile at me, "Only you would know." I smile back. He sighs and I move closer, I open my arms for him this time. I sit on my bed, he lays down using my lap for a pillow before I start to speak, "I'm sorry Nii-san. I forgot that Bryan would be here. I shouldn't have asked you to help me with my plan in the first place." I hear him chuckle lightly, then sit up kissing my head and bringing me into a hug. "It was my plan remember? Besides it wasn't your fault. You didn't know this was gonna happen. So don't worry Rei." I look up at him a little nervous, "So you're not mad at me Nii-san?" He smiles then shakes his head. I'm about to say something when there is a knock on my door.**

**We quickly pull apart as I said, "Come in." To our surprise it's Kai and Bryan. They look at us strangely then Kai speaks what they both were thinking, "What the hell is Tala doing in here with you Rei?"**

**Well that's it for chappie 3. I'm evil arn't I? Well now you know that Tala is Rei's Nii-san, what a twist huh? Well Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry it took so long but I had finals and my boyfriend is being an asshole and making me cry a lot and it's been killing me. Also I'm changing the pov around from different to normal starting now throuout the story. I have the next chappie. Thanx to black wolf-kot who reviewed.**

**That was soooooo close! I'm sitting in mine and Kai's room right now thinking about earlier. I was with Nii-san when Bryan and Kai walked in. Luckily Nii-san reacted quickly, pretending to have just had a 'threatening' talk with me. Kai had glared at him on the way out. I look at the clock, 1:43AM. Damn! Curse me and my insomnia. I lean forward, about to sit up when an arm is wrapped around my waist, pulling me back down gently. I feel warm breath on my ear sending tingling sensations throughout me. I hear a husky voice, "And just where do you think you're going, kitten?" I turn over in his arms slowly expecting to see cold indifferent eyes, but what I find is warm blood hued eyes staring at me with...concern? Surly I must be seeing things?**

"**I'm not in the mood for you bastard." I sit up unlatching him from me reluctantly, getting to my feet. As I reach for my night robe, I hear him shift in bed. I turn around when I'm abruptly pinned against the wall, my hands held over my head by one of his and his body pressed to mine. "Don't even think of leaving." I shiver as he bites and nips my neck. I can feel the smirk on my skin. "Well you're not quite resisting. I maybe a little upset when it's over," I feel my heart speed up at the sweet words, he might like me back. "I wouldn't want my **_**play toy**_** to be gone where's the fun in that?" I felt my heart break at those words. Struggling then breaking loose I run from the room.**

**I run downstairs and out the door. I keep running until I see the park as I reach the grass my knees buckle and I fall on them. I sit there sobbing my heart out. I stop crying after about an hour or two and get to my feet unsteadily. I walk a little ways into the park before finding the bench I normally sit in during the day not at, glancing at my watch I see it's about 3:56AM. I've been out for almost two hours, I sigh running my hand through my black tresses to try and soothe myself. I'm startled when I feel the bench move a little and someone is sitting next to me. "What's wrong Rei?" I turn looking into soft lavender eyes that don't hold the same cold and harsh look they usually have. I smile a little at Bryan, "Is it that obvious that's something's wrong with me?" He smiles a little, "No, but I've known you almost as long as Kai so it's easy for me." I lean on him and sigh closing my eyes, "I love Kai." I tighten my eyes and fist my hands waiting for the onslaught of questions, "Well I know that I was talking about what the idiot did to make you upset." I shoot straight up so fast I'm surprised I didn't get a head rush. "What do you mean **_**'you know'**_**? I never told you and I argue with the bastard so much I can't even say anything nice to him." he looks at me and laughs at my expression of confusion then my 'WTF' expression next. "What? It's obvious you love him. It couldn't be more obvious if you wore a giant neon sign saying, 'I Rei Kon love Kai Hiwatari'." he laughs some more until he notices my mad at him expression. "You're an ass you know that Bry?" He smiles again and gives me a hug, "Yea but I can't help it. So stop pouting and lets get back home." I nod and we get up heading out of the park.**

**When we get back it is almost 5:30AM. We creep quietly across the living room we just make it to the first step of the stairs when the lights come on. I'm crushed in Nii-san's hug, I can hear him murmuring how worried and mad he was, but I'm just trying to say that I can't breathe and I can see the back spots you get before passing out. Suddenly, I feel him pried, literally, off me and I'm faced with angry crimson eyes. "Where were you? Do you know how pissed I am? You could've been raped! Kidnapped! Or worse!" I flinch as his voice increases in volume. "Shut the hell up! Can't you see he's been through enough tonight you bastard!" Tala had started yelling at him, which shocked Bry and Kai, I was kinda already expecting it. Tala has always been protective since the incident that made him my Nii-san in the first place. I feel breath on my ear very close to me, "Shh. While they fight we can go upstairs." it takes me a second to match the person to the voice, then I notice it's Bryan. I nod subtly and back up a little cautiously, I reach back and he grabs my wrist pulling me gently up the stairs as I watch Kai and Tala argue.**

**Tala's POV.**

**I sigh as I grind my teeth together. Kai had just asked me a question I can't quite figure how to answer. "Well? Why are you being protective of Rei if you hate him so much?" I look at him, glaring defiantly, "Well I can't stand it when you're supposed to be his boyfriend, but you're treating him like that!" I see him smirk in that i-know-your-secret sort of way, "You're in love with Rei aren't you?"**

**My eyes widen and I hold back my laughter by putting a hand over my mouth. I see his smirk waver a bit, then he sneers, "What the hell is so fucking funny?" I can't hold it in anymore, I burst out laughing, "You couldn't be," I clutch my stomach, "more off. I love," damn stitch in my side stop hurting, "Bryan." I manage to calm to giggling maniacally, I stop when I see the most sinister and sadistic smile spread like a horrendous disease on his face. I clasp my mouth shut with my hand realizing I just gave him the best ammunition against me. My love for Bryan. "You wouldn't dare!" Damn! That came out a little shaky. "Try me Tala. I dare you." I shiver at the horrid cruelty in his voice. I can tell I've paled more than humanly possible. Just when I think it can't get any worse he speaks again, "Or you could do something for me?"**

**Well that's it. I hope this is better than the rest and makes up for ti being late. I'm going to update in like two or three days for the next two weeks because I'm leaving to tahoe to see my bro and his girlfriend and soon to be niece or nephew. Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey it's Mika and I know I said in two to three days but I just had to update. I'm going to make it longer and btw I have a new drarry fic up first one it'll be a chapter one like this if anyone's interested. I'm making the chapters longer now so don't worry. Thanx again to black wolf-kot who reviewed and to Chaseha-Wing also. Well that's it enjoy the chappie!**

**Tala's POV.**

**OH he is sooo dead! I'm going to poison his drink and then watch him die! Aw. Who am I kidding Rei would never forgive me if I did, but I still hate Hiwatari. I'm currently being forced against my will to...to...to serve Master Bryan under Hiwatari (insert eye twitch). But the worst part is I'm wearing a short maid's outfit and I'm mean**_** really **_**short maid's outfit. I sigh looking in the mirror to see if it fits Hiwatari standards for Bryan. Yep, I can't bend over without showing the black and white lace panties (another one of Hiwatari's ideas). I nod to myself for approval and head downstairs to meet my horrible doom.**

**As soon I step into the room all eyes go to me and their jaws drop to the floor. I can feel my face heat up and I look down shielding my eyes. I can see Hiwatari smirk through my red fringe which is flowing down my back instead of it usually being up, also it's the thick prom curls girls get. I shakily walk towards Bryan, I place my hands together in front of me and bow, "Master Bryan would you like me to get you something?" I don't dare stop bowing, afraid of the look on his face. I look up a little to see through my bangs to see his eyes open in surprise then narrow at Hiwatari, "Kai do you have something to do with this?" His smirk grew tenfold, "Just a little birthday present, besides it's not like you won't enjoy it. It's only till Monday. Now are you going to answer your servant or wait till he gets stuck bowing?" Bryan shakes his head, "Tala stand up straight and relax." I stand up straight keeping my head down. I see Hiwatari urge me to answer with his eyes, "Yes Master Bryan, anything else Master Bryan?" I see him grimace when I say 'master' but I made a deal with Hiwatari so I can't really do anything. "No you may eat now. But sit with me and only me." I nod getting something to eat and sit down next to him all the while blushing like mad.**

**Rei's POV.**

**I sigh again and get out of bed. It's around 2:40PM and I really don't want to go see Kai after last night and I'm sure my cover is blown now that Nii-san defended me. I gather some clothes and head to the shower. I enter the bathroom to find a note on the counter addressed to me. Curiosity gets the better of me and I pick it up to read it:**

_**Я**____**терпеть**____**не**____**могу**____**видеть**____**вас**__**  
**__**Ты**____**мне**____**нужен**____**со**____**мной**__**  
**__**Я**____**не**____**знаю**__**, **__**что**____**делать**__**  
**__**Вы**____**знаете**__**, **__**я**____**не**____**могу**____**дышать**__****_

_**Ты**____**мой**____**свет**__**  
**__**Обуви**____**на**____**мне**__**  
**__**Пожалуйста**__**, **__**оставайтесь**____**сегодня**__**  
**__**Не**____**оставляйте**__****_

_**Я**____**сделаю**____**все**__**, **__**и**____**все**__**  
**__**Для**____**Вас**__**  
**__**Я**____**пойду**____**везде**____**и**____**всюду**__**  
**__**С**____**тобой**__****_

_**Я**____**хочу**__**, **__**чтобы**____**вы**____**знаете**__**  
**__**То**__**, **__**что**____**я**____**люблю**____**тебя**__**  
**__**Пожалуйста**__**, **__**не**____**уходите**__**  
**__**Скажи**__**, **__**что**____**ты**____**любишь**____**меня**____**тоже**__****_

_**Я**____**обещаю**____**вам**__**,  
**__**Я**____**дам**____**что**__**-**__**нибудь**__**  
**__**Я**____**правда**__**  
**__**Даже**____**если**____**вы**____**хотите**____**кольцо**__****_

_**Я**____**сделаю**____**все**__**, **__**и**____**все**__**  
**__**Для**____**Вас**__**  
**__**Я**____**пойду**____**везде**____**и**____**всюду**__**  
**__**С**____**тобой**__****_

_**Я**____**буду**____**кровоточить**____**мое**____**сердце**____**для**____**тебя**__**  
**__**Каждый**____**увидит**__**  
**__**Как**____**я**____**тебя**____**люблю**__**  
**__**Что**____**ты**____**делаешь**____**для**____**меня**_

**I blinked and turned it over, yep, it has my name on it but I can't understand it. I'll ask Nii-san about it he might know. I hop into the shower remembering I was doing that in the first place. I sigh happily letting the water run down my body slowly relaxing me.**

**Okay I know not that exciting but it's just to help move things along. Next chapter is going to have some major action between the boys. Read and Review!**


End file.
